Angel of Mine
by myfunnyvalentina
Summary: Life for the Turner Family post wedding. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

The wedding had been perfect, just a simple affair with everybody who was important to them attending. Shelagh looked amazing in her dress Patrick thought, as he sat in the chair in the living room, loosening his tie and smoking a cigarette, but then she always did look amazing he thought to himself. It was those eyes that did it, eyes that mesmerised him, even when she was still Sister Bernadette he'd always thought her eyes were beautiful. He'd often found himself getting lost in them in the surgery as she would hand him something, they were almost angelic.

Speaking of his bride, well his wife as she now was, she seemed to be taking an age upstairs. Shelagh had excused herself to go and freshen up when they returned from the wedding alone, for Timothy had gone to stay the night at Jack's house, they were going to have a sleep over. When asked why he couldn't return home with his parents, Chummy, better known as Akela to the boys had told them it would be good practice for their Cubs Camper Badge. Timothy soon stopped asking awkward questions then, he was far too excited to spend time with his best friend.

As much as he loved his son Patrick was so glad to finally have Shelagh alone, there always seemed to be someone or something interrupting them. Tonight there would be no interruptions though; neither of them was on call and with Timothy at Jack's house they had the place to themselves.

He smiled to himself, remembering just how far they'd come together. From Shelagh being diagnosed with tuberculosis, then renouncing her vows and leaving the order to be with him and Timothy as a family. Their first wedding day had been a bit of a disaster, what with the discovery of the unexploded bomb just two days before their special day. Then poor Timothy, his brave, brave boy; contracting polio just before the wedding. Patrick was a broken man; he didn't know how he would have survived without Shelagh's love and continued support. He thanked his lucky stars every day that his Timothy and Shelagh were still with him, as he put his cigarette out he made his way into the hall couldn't help but notice his reflection in the mirror as he passed. Taking his appearance in, Patrick wondered what on earth Shelagh saw in him. A man trudging ever nearer to middle age, a widower with a young son to care for yet somehow Shelagh saw something worth loving in him. She'd saved him in a way, like an angel.

Shelagh once told him how she may have left the order, but she hadn't lost her faith. That God had given her a different purpose in life, they were her purpose. He took one last glance in the mirror and couldn't help but smile, he'd been doing a lot of that lately, mainly down to her, turning the lights off Patrick went to make his way upstairs. He heard the door of the bedroom opening and the gentle sounds of his wife talking to herself, muttering words of encouragement. As he climbed the bottom two steps his wife turned on the landing to face him, he stood frozen, taking the beautiful sight in front of him in. Shelagh had let her hair down so that it fell in soft curls to her shoulders and she wore a simple light blue, satin nightgown, that had straps exposing her bare shoulders, with a Chantilly lace bodice and reached just below her knees. She was perfect.

How long he stood staring at his wife Patrick couldn't tell you, he was suddenly awoken from his trance by Shelagh clearing her throat. "Patrick, is something wrong?" She asked blushing and trying to shield her body with her arms, Shelagh knew this was a bad idea. Trixie and the other nurses had helped her pick something special out for tonight, something elegant and sedate yet something that Patrick would love. "You…. You look…" Patrick stuttered.

"It's too much isn't it? I knew this was…" She was silenced by her husband joining her on the landing, making light work of the rest of the stairs in between them. "You look amazing, love." He took her hand in his and pulled it to his lips, Shelagh blushed at her husband's words and actions. Patrick pulled her closely to his chest and she nestled her head in the crook of his neck, they stayed that way for a few moments until Shelagh pulled away slightly to look up at her new husband, wanting to tell him exactly how she was feeling. "I love you Patrick so much and I trust you entirely, it's just that I'm a little nervous." Patrick looked down at her, running his thumb along her jaw, "Oh sweetheart, I love you too. More than I ever thought possible, but you know we don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I want you to feel comfortable; this is your home now after all." Shelagh stopped her husband by placing her finger softly to his lips,

"I want to be with you Patrick, I want to show you just how I feel about you, I need this." They smiled together and taking Shelagh's face gently in his hands he pulled her towards him and placed a soft yet firm kiss fully on her lips. Entwining their hands together Patrick turned Shelagh around and they made their way to his bedroom, well their bedroom now to start the rest of their lives together.


	2. Chapter 2

As they reached their bedroom door Patrick softly placed a sweet kiss against Shelagh's wedding ring and he swiftly swapped their hands over so he could open the door, but not losing the contact between them. They moved into the bedroom and Patrick turned to close the door behind them, whilst still not letting go of his wife. Leaning down towards his wife, Patrick tenderly brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, taking this opportunity Shelagh reached up and kissed him fully on the lips, firmly but still with an ounce of shyness about her; after all she used to be a nun. Patrick didn't want to rush her, so waited a little while before deepening the kiss. This was like none of their other kisses, usually so sweet and gentle; this was the kiss of a man and wife. Patrick slowly guided them over to the bed, whilst not breaking the contact between them until they were sitting down next to one and other on the edge of the bed. He rested his forehead against Shelagh's and let out a sigh of contentment as he closed his eyes for a moment, just taking in her scent and the softness of her skin.

After what seemed like a life time, although in reality could only have been a matter of minutes Shelagh broke the silence between them, "Patrick…?"

"Yes Love." Came his whispered reply,

"I just want you to know how much this all means to me, all my life I felt as if something… no, somebody was missing. But right now, I know this is where I am supposed to be. Here with you. And Timothy of course, here with you I'm home." Patrick smiled at his wife's words and gently ran his thumb across her cheek. "I love you so much Shelagh, I never thought I could feel this way again, or that somebody would feel the same about me. You've made us whole again." He softly wiped away the tear that had fallen onto her cheek and leaned down to kiss his wife fully on the lips, Shelagh responding by trying to express just how much love and devotion she felt for Patrick in the kiss. Like their last kiss, things soon began to get more heated once more, as hands roamed to places that usually we're off-limits, things had changed now though. There was no sense of embarrassment; it was strange what vows could do to you.

Patrick parted his lips from his wife's at place his hand tenderly on her shoulder, where her began to toy with the strap of her nightgown, their eyes met and Patrick stopped what he was doing, as if asking for permission. Shelagh blushed, a pale rose lighting up her cheeks, nodding her sign of approval for Patrick to continue. He slowly brushed the straps of her nightgown aside, exposing her soft, pale, almost milky flesh.

Shelagh did something then that surprised them both. She ever so slowly moved away from Patrick's side, standing before her husband. As she turned to face him, lifting her arms slightly from her side, causing her nightgown to fall in a pool around her ankles. Patrick stared, mesmerised. "Oh Shelagh, you're stunning." He stood to his feet and swiftly picked his petite bride up in his arms, laying her amongst the pillows at the top of the bed, loving the sweet sound of giggles escaping her lips. He made light work of the rest of his clothes, enjoying the look of adoration on his wife's face as he stood naked before her. (It was nice to know he could still have that effect on a woman). He then joined his wife on the bed and took her in his arms, he was ready to show her just how much he loved and worshipped her.


End file.
